The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia richardsonii×Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kirilo-LV63’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tochigi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobelia cultivars with good vigor and high temperature tolerance.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2003 of an unnamed selection of Lobelia richardsonii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan in October, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Tochigi, Japan, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.